Proper dental and periodontal hygiene typically includes regular flossing in addition to routine brushing. Furthermore, it is usually recommended or desired to periodically apply hygienic fluids to the teeth such as fluorides, mouthwash, antiseptics, whiteners and similar substances. However, because performing both tasks is time consuming, many people skip one or both.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.